


Learning Your Love Language

by MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii



Category: Glee
Genre: Angst, Based off of the theory that Lea Michele is illiterate, Blackmail, Denial of Feelings, F/F, Finchel is broken up, High School, Minor Santana Lopez/Brittany S. Pierce, Pezberry, Rachel Blackmails Santana, Rachel is illiterate, Santana is in the closet, Slow Burn, Takes place in season 1, Teen Angst, Teen Crush, im trying, very much slow burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 04:39:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18087602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii/pseuds/MinaTheGoddessOfKawaii
Summary: Rachel Berry is illiterate. Santana Lopez is a closet lesbian. They both have their problems, its what ties them together through the rollercoaster of teaching and romance. Also, blackmail.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there Reader, I have really taken my time with this and made flow maps and notes because I wanted to guaranty you a decent story. Please, enjoy.

It was a normal day for Finn Hudson as his girlfriend came up to him. The two shared a kiss and he smiles, “What was that for?” Rachel returns the gesture, “I want you to come over later.” Though the news was bad, Rachel managed to keep that thought away from him with her smile. Not that he knew it was going to be bad. Not yet. 

 

“Kinda last minute don't you think?” Finn asks. It was the end of the day and the two only had one period left. “I know… Sorry about that.” She glances away but then perks up again, “I’ll make grilled cheese?” His eyes brighten as she mentions his favourite meal. 

 

Soon the bell rang and both Rachel and Finn got to their last periods. The clock felt fast that day and before she knew it, Rachel was already sitting on her bed with her boyfriend. 

 

“So, how's the sandwich?” She asks. He just nods with a mouth full of food, almost looking like a chipmunk. Rachel giggles at the thought. Once Finn swallows he finally asks, “So, why’d you want me over?” She looks down into her lap. “I have news. It’s not old news but I think you should know.” it takes every ounce of him not to feel anxious. “Uh… Okay.” The football player braces himself. Emotionally at least. 

 

Rachel takes a deep breath. It was quiet. It was hard to tell him this. No one else knew her secret other than her fathers of course. It was partially their fault but she didn't exactly mind until now. With high school being so hard it was an issue for her. Sighing she opens her mouth to speak, “I’m illiterate.” The words come out in a flat tone. It didn't sound like Rachel at all. Not sad, not disappointed, not happy, not angry. It was… Neutral in a sense. She said it like it was a fact. Which it was. Finn just didn't believe her at first.

 

“You’re what?” He cocks a brow, Finn wasn't one of the brightest after all. “I’m illiterate.” she repeats herself. “Okay but Rach, I don't know what that means.” Rachel sighs, closing her eyes to regain herself. “I can't read or write.” Finn’s jaw practically fell to the ground. “Wait wait wait wait. Yeah, you can!” He tries to grasp the concept of Rachel not knowing how to do to do something so simple, “I see you write your name all the time! And you love books! You are always reading them!” She shakes her head, “I don't read books. I look at the words… Aimlessly.” Rachel could hear her own distaste in her voice.

 

“But you… I see you write in class!” Finn is babbling at this point and all Rachel can do is sit and watch. “No Finn, you don't.” He just sits with an open mouth. “Yeah, you do!” He stands up, “I see you write and read all the time Rachel.” Rachel doesn't know what to say. Finn doesn't believe her. “Bring me a book from the shelf over there.” She says, “I’ll show you.” Finn surprisingly does as he's told. 

 

Finn sits next to Rachel on the bed, handing her the book he says, “You can't fake it Rachel.” she ignores his comment. “Pick a page. Any random one should do.” She hands him the book. He skims through the pages trying to find his favourite, “Finn it's not like I can read any of them.” He winces, “Don't say that Rachel! Confidence!” The brunette rolls her eyes, “Having confidence and being illiterate are two very different things.” He finally picks a page and returns the book to her.

 

Rachel takes the book and looks at the first word. She takes a breath, readying herself for failure. What was the point anyway? She didn't know what the first word said. “Rachel come on. The first word is ‘counsel’ it's easy.” “I told you. I can't read.” Finn realized that this odd dream was becoming a reality. What was he going to do? 

 

“Well… Maybe I can teach you?” He asks. She looks up from her lap, “What?” “What if I teach you to read and write?” Finn obviously felt proud of himself for the idea but Rachel wasn't the biggest fan. “Um... Sure!” She gave a crooked smile, still unsure of this. 

 

The two settled on the idea of Finn teaching Rachel how to read and write. The first session had gone moderately well but the second one didn't last long. It was after school and Finn was teaching things very out of order. Instead of teaching her vocab he was just having her read a book with his help. Rachel had only gotten through one line when she stops. “Rachel?” He asks. “I need help with that one.” Finn groans, “Rachel it says ‘pity’” A ping a rage hit Rachel with his groan. “Don't get angry at me!” She raises her voice at him, “Sorry I'm illiterate, okay? Sorry, you think I'm stupid or something!” Finn just sits there not exactly having anything to say to that.

 

“I don't think you're stupid.” She rolls her eyes at his reply. “This isn't going to work.” She gets up and off the bed. “Rachel wait-” “No. You can't teach me.” Rachel says, “And you think I’m stupid. Like, if anyone one of us is stupid it's you, Finn.” His eyes widen, “Says the one who can't read or write!” He raises his voice at her. “Well, consider everything done then. This, us. Everything.” Finn feels regret instantly, “Rachel wait.” “No.” He just stares at everything he’s losing and feels anger wash over himself. “Fine then!” The football player storms out of the room leaving Rachel in frustration.

 

She realizes how impulsive she was being. Rachel had not been in a world without Finn for a long time. Resting back onto her bed she thinks about it. Maybe she was better without Finn? She just kept telling herself that. ‘He does think I’m dumb anyway.’ she thinks. Even with Rachel trying to distract herself she still cries lightly. He was everything to her. What was she going to do? What if he told the others? All she could think about were the bad things.

 

Eventually, the next day came around. Rachel drags her feet in each step. She was tired, upset, and honestly not ready to show her face around McKinley. What if Finn had told everyone? It didn't matter. She would still probably get slushied as usual. Rachel tried to wear something that wasn't her favourite outfit since she didn't want it to get ruined. She smiles, almost five feet away from her first-hour class, and then it happened.

 

A cold slushie right to her face.

Rachel just stood there, hands up in surrender to the cold. Dripping wet she ran to the girls bathroom. All she heard was laughing and the occasional, “ It's grape! Your favourite Rachel!” She never thought she’d think this but, high school ruined her favourite type of slushie for her. It was a sad thought. 

 

Now in the girls bathroom, Rachel attempted to clean up. She needed a shower, not a sink. As she tried cleaning up, she heard a bump against one of the stall doors. “Uh, is someone in there?” Then it was quiet. Rachel walked over to the stall and knocked tentatively. “Hey, are you-” “Shut up Berry!” Before Rachel could finish her sentence another person silenced her. Rachel had recognized that voice! It was Santana Lopez. “Is that you Santana?” The brunette asks and there is another silence. 

 

“Uh no. It's Brittnay.” Another voice came this time, it was Brittnay Pierce. Rachel knew for sure of course because the blonde had outed herself. “Okay well, are you okay in there?” Rachel calls as she presumes the two girls struggled. “Yeah duh, why wouldn't I be?” Brittnay answers through the door. “Just asking.” Rachel decided it would be better to stay out of Santana’s business considering she just got slushied.

 

After five minutes of washing Rachel finally left the bathroom, leaving Santana and Brittnay in a stall together. Brittnay smiles at the Latina, “That was close.” a small giggle erupts once Santana kisses her, “Our secret.” the two continue what they were doing.

 

Rachel was walking down the hall and back into her first hour. She smelled like grape. Opening the door she got multiple looks. Walking to her desk she heard lots of snarky comments about the smell, Rachel would handle it later.

 

Soon the class finished and it was time for the next one. It was then fourth hour at some point. Usually, Rachel loved her fourth hour since it was glee club but today would be… Interesting. On Rachel’s walk there she found Santana Lopez waiting for her at her locker. Rachel approaches carefully as if Santana was some sort of animal predator. “Can I help you Santana…?” The brunette asks quietly. “Cut the shit Rachel. I don't bite,” The Latina closes in on the girl, “Usually.” It sends a shiver down Rachel’s spine. She takes a step back.

 

"What do you want?” Rachel asks again. “About the bathroom thing. First off-” “Your secret's safe with me.” The brunette cut Santana off. The Cheerio just blinks, “Excuse me?” She cocks a brow. “I don't really want to know or care about what you were doing. It's not my business and I won't tell anyone.” Santana blinks again, not exactly knowing whether to thank Rachel or say something rude. “Thanks, gayberry.” The Latina then walked herself down the hall and into glee club leaving Rachel to think.

 

Soon after Rachel walked the same path into glee club. Walking in, she sees Finn sitting in his usual seat. She would normally sit next to him but now she can't. Rachel stood for a moment deciding where to sit. Mr.Shue gives her an odd look and she quickly decides to sit next to Santana and Brittnay. As Mr.Shue begins speaking nonsense about old albums, Santana whispers to Rachel. “Why the fuck are you sitting up here. Go sit with Pillsbury Dough Boy down there.” Rachel rolls her eyes. “I needed a change.” She says trying to be casual and all she gets is an eye roll from the Latina. 

 

As the class comes to an end, Santana makes sure to slowly pack her things so she can leave after Rachel. Once the brunette started walking out Santana caught up to her. “Why didn't you sit next to Finn?” She asks, tone demanding. “Why do you care?” Rachel asks. She usually wouldn't stand up to her bully but considering her past two days? “I don't. I'm curious. Maybe you could read the definition of it in one of your books.” Santana smirks and walks away.

 

Why did she mention books and Finn in the same conversation? Why was she slushied this morning? All these questions swirled around in Rachel’s head. She tried to piece everything together but with no help, she’d never know what was happening. The brunette quickly caught up with Santana, “Why did you mention books and Finn in the same conversation?” The second the words passed through Rachel’s lips she regretted it. “Uh, cuz you're a fuckin’ nerd and you somehow are dating a football player?” Rachel just gives a small ‘oh’ and lets the Cheerio leave.  
After Santana left Rachel let out a sigh of relief. At least Santana didn't know the two had broken up. At least, that's what Rachel thought. As Santana was walking to lunch that day, she started thinking about why Rachel and Finn had not sat together. “Maybe they got in a fight?” Brittnay asks, Santana nods, “That’s what I was thinking.” It was quiet. Santana was going through Rachel’s social media. Nothing had changed. “How come we're not sitting with Q today?” Brittnay asks, tilting her head. “Are we gonna get our lady kisses on?” Brittnay perks up at the thought. “No, I’m trying to figure out why they did not sit together. That's also why we're not sitting with Quinn.” Santana continues stalking Rachel’s page.

 

“I just don't want Quinn in this. She’d go bat shit ballistic if she found out Finn was single. She’d be all over him.” Santana’s tongue sticks out the side of her mouth when it hits her. She had an idea. Going to Finn’s page she stalks there for any clues. “But don't we want Quinn to be happy?” Brittnay asks head tilting to the side. “Yeah duh. I just- I don't know. I think it's weird that they didn't sit together.” She scrambles her words.

 

Meanwhile, Rachel was sitting with Kurt and Mercedes. She would tell them about Finn, but she couldn't trust them. Rachel couldn't trust anyone. It's not like she didn't want to trust them, it's just that even if she did tell them they’d ask why! It would all end in everyone knowing shes illiterate. Not exactly something Rachel wanted. 

 

The rest of the day eventually passed and Rachel was back at her house. Logging onto her social media, she composes a post. Just another video of her singing. Her caption? Emojis. Just emojis. After clicking ‘post’ she sits back in her chair. 

 

Santana sat at home as well. She heard a ding from her computer. Clicking into ‘notifications’ she saw that Rachel had posted. Santana wasn't stalking. She was investigating. That's what she told herself. Seeing Rachel post never had anything to do with school or drama so Santana quickly brushed it off. While she was typing out a rude comment for the girl to see later, she listened to the actual video of Rachel singing. The song she was singing was, ‘Miss Independent’ by Neyo. At first, Santana brushed off the lyrics of the song as cheesy but then she thought about it.  
“Miss Independent…” Santana thought sitting back in her chair to watch Rachel sing. The lyrics didn't exactly support her claim, but the name did. Santana was claiming that Finn and Rachel broke up. “She’s independent because she broke up with Finn! Boom!” Santana high fives herself until realizing what she just did and cringes. “Oh Berry... I got you now.” Santana had a plan. Her next step was finding out how or why they broke up. 

 

The next morning Rachel awoke and wondered what to put on. Hopefully, she didn't get slushied today. After her morning face routine and such, she ate, then left the house. Eventually, at school, she was on the path to her locker which was neatly near the glee club. Turning the last corner and walking down the hall, she sees Santana Lopez once again standing at her locker. “Here we go…” Rachel says under her breath, approaching the Latina.

 

“Can I help you with something, Santana?” She asks, hoping to keep a straight face. “Yeah, you can actually.” Santana grabs some papers out of her bag. “Explain this.” The first piece of paper had a screenshot of her latest video from social media. “I was singing. What more is there to it.” Rachel was slightly confused but thankful Santana wasn't on to her illiteracy. “You were singing ‘Miss Independent’ by Neyo,” She starts, “And the lyrics don't exactly make sense to me, but! The song's title. Miss independent. Come on Rachel.” Rachel just shrugs, “I'm a very independent person as you know. I like to work by myself.” Santana scoffs. “Rachel. You didn't sit next to Finn yesterday because you guys broke up. Miss independent. You are miss independent!” Santana rests a hand on her hip and awaits Rachel’s pleads. 

 

“I-” Santana smirks at the girl. Rachel’s jaw had been dropped. “I have to go.” Rachel storms off. Santana catches up to the brunette, “Are you denying it or are you accepting the truth, Berry?!” “Neither. We are not broken up.” Rachel shoots her a glare. “Guess I’ll just ask Finn then.” Rachel stops dead in her tracks. Even with everyone walking in the hallways to Rachel it was as if it was just her and Santana.

 

Rachel stands as Santana comes up behind her, “Or you could tell me the truth.” Rachel is frozen solid as the Latina whispers in her ear. Finally, after a second, the brunette asks, “Is telling you the truth my only option?” Santana smirks, “I mean, you could do something else…” She husks. “I- Santana uh,” She shudders, turning red. “I’m kidding.” Santana pulls away.

 

“You tell me the truth and I’ll leave you alone. Until I need you again. If you don't then I’ll ask Finn.” Santana’s offer was on the table and Rachel needed to make a choice. The girl thinks about it. Can she trust Santana? That was her first question for herself. “Fine. Yes, we have broken up.” Rachel says, keeping her composure. “Thanks,” Santana starts walking off and Rachel almost smiles before she can hear Santana call out, “LOSER!” Close enough. It was still a ‘thank you’ so Rachel was pleased. 

 

Santana walked away with a smile on her face. She had gotten what she wanted like always. Well, most of the time. Either way, once it was lunch, Santana found herself looking for Finn Hudson. 

 

The Latina was holding hands with Brittnay when they approached the football player. “Finn. We need to talk.” He looks the two up and down, “Okay?” he questions his decision of talking to them. 

 

“So, what's up?” Finn asks. “Well, I heard you and gayberry broke up?” Santana starts, “I was wondering why.” Santana wouldn't be surprised if Finn didn't tell her why. He was good at keeping most information private. “She…” He trails off as if he was thinking. “Come on Finn, I know somewhere in that pea brain of yours you can remember.” She taunts him. “She doesn't know how to read or write.” He sputters under the pressure, his own hand latches to his mouth. 

 

Santana just stood there shocked. She starts walking away with Brittnay. “Wait, Santana! You can’t tell anyone!” That's exactly what Santana was going to do. She was going to make this spread like wildfire. 

 

The rest of the day passed and Rachel was finally home. She goes upstairs into her bedroom and logs onto her computer. It all looked normal until a little ring went off. A box popped up at the bottom of the screen. Rachel didn't know exactly what is said but she clicked on it. It must have been a message. Rachel sighs. She wanted to read it and understand it but she just couldn't. 

 

The next day Rachel was on her way to fourth hour when she was stopped by Santana. The Latina had grabbed her arm and dragged her into the girls bathroom. Rachel finally struggled out of her grip and panics, “What are you thinking! What are you doing!” Rachel didn't believe in keeping her voice down. “Shut up, Berry.” Santana starts, “Did you get my message last night?” She asks. Rachel blinks, “Of course.” She lied. Normally Santana would've believed her, but not after hearing that Rachel could not read or write. The Latina had no idea how Rachel even got into school!

“Then why are you freaking out? I told you to meet me here.” Santana says, placing a hand on her hip. “I uh, I forgot. I had lots of homework last night.” “About what? Your Jewish background?” Santana grins at her own joke. Rachel rolls her eyes at it. “No. Now please, remind me why we are having this intervention.” The brunette says. 

 

Santana pulls out a book and hands it to Rachel, “Read something.” The brunette slightly panics but takes the book. Opening the front cover and turning to the first page then stops, “Why do I need to read?” She asks. “Because. I heard a rumor that you can't read.” Santana was honest with her and Rachel was honestly thankful for that, but still, it didn't change the look on her face. Santana was the second person to know, or at least, the second person than Rachel had known about.

 

“I- Who told you that?” She studders. “Your wonderful, caring, sweet, ex-boyfriend.” Santana’s smile was evil! Rachel almost let out a ‘grr’ at that moment, “Oh gosh… Santana, you can't tell anyone.” Rachel’s voice was very serious. “Uh-uh, Berry. I'm tellin’ the whole school.” “Santana. No. You can't.” Rachel says, looking into her eyes. “Well, why not Berry?” Santana had it all in her hands. She would finally ruin Rachel Berry. Not that she hadn't already. The Latina had been so proud of her dirty work. She didn't even really get help from anyone else. All these feelings were great until; “I’ll tell everyone about Brittnay if you do.” Slipped between Rachel Berry’s pink lips. 

 

Santana almost gasps in a very real way. Rachel had her there and she knew it. “Dammit.” She curses to herself. Santana didn't know what else to say, “Fine. I won't tell anyone.” The Latina says softly. “One more thing, Santana.” Santana looks up, “You have to teach me.” Rachel says. “Teach you what?” The other girl cocks a brow. “Teach me to read and write.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know me pushing out another chapter this quick is kinda weird but I'm having a lot of fun with this fic. Hopefully you enjoy it as much as I do:)

Though it was against her will, Santana Lopez was sitting on the bed of Rachel Berry. The two had been practicing kindergarten word cards that Santana had snuck from one of her baby brothers. Santana would read the word, sound it out, and write it out for Rachel to repeat and do the same. After the most recent word they did, Santana sighs. Rachel gives her a questionable look, “You wanna take a break?” Rachel asks. “I’m supposed to be asking you that, pea brain.” Santana rolls her eyes and gets up. Rachel follows the Latina down the stairs. “What are we doing?” Rachel asks almost nervous, she had a weird feeling in her stomach. “Exploring Rachel Berry’s kitchen.” The girl smirks, opening different cabinets and drawers. 

“Just to warn you, you probably won't like anything. It’s all vegan.” She says as if she wants Santana out of her kitchen. “Figures.” The Latina just kept checking for something edible. Rachel stood a distance behind Santana as she scrounges for food. It was quite the sight if she was being honest, but Rachel shook the thought out of her head. “Ah ha!” The voice causing the brunette to look at Santana once again. The girl backs herself out of the cabinet, hitting her head on the way out. “Fuck!” Santana curses. Rachel let out a giggle as the girl rubs her head. “Hey Rachel, just a heads up, fuck you.” The Latina grouches as she held a pack of seaweed snacks. 

Rachel’s face scrunches up, “Ew.” “What do you mean ew? These are bomb as fuck.” Santana rips open the package and starts to munch on a few pieces of dried seaweed. “Shouldn't we get back to studying?” Rachel asks, she was nervous around Santana unless she was being taught by the Latina. “Probably. We don't want your big blabbermouth talking about my business at school.” Santana makes her way back upstairs, Rachel following close behind. 

The two continued to study for about another hour and occasionally going downstairs to get Santana more snacks. Soon enough the clock was nearing around five and Santana sighs, “I gotta go, gayberry. My Mami is lookin’ for me.” Santana says. “You should be calling yourself that and not me.” Rachel giggles. The brunette had a good time with Santana surprisingly. She was pretty sure that Santana felt bad for her and that's the only reason she was teaching her. Rachel was wrong of course. Santana didn't care about Rachel, she was just being blackmailed. “Yeah well, that would give away my cover wouldn't it?” The Latina then proceeds to get off the bed and starts walking down the stairs. “Why are you following me?” She asks, “Because I'm walking you out.” “That’s stupid.” Rachel rolls her eyes at the girl. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow. At school and here.” She smiles. Santana didn't know why Rachel was smiling. “Whatever.” She walked out.

Rachel had a good time with Santana, and she was learning at the same time. Who knew the Cheerio could be so charming? Not that Santana was trying to be. The Latina starts walking home. It was cold and that's when she realizes that she left her letterman jacket at Rachel’s house. “Fuck! Are you kidding me!” She yells at herself. “Whatever…” A mumble slips through her lips during her walk.

When Santana got home, she logged onto her computer. She starts to compose a post, typing, “God, Berry, you’ll be the end of me. Not like you’ll read this. Not yet.” then clicks ‘post’ the entire school would see this. Even Rachel. She just couldn't read it yet. Besides, it's not like anyone else would understand the post like Santana. Only Santana knew her secret. Well, other than Finn.

The next morning Santana woke up and saw her post had been reblogged and shared many times. Comments like, “What are you doing with Rachel Berry?” or “Why are you hanging with losers?” popped up in her feed. When she checked her messages she saw one from Brittnay and two from Quinn. 

Brittnay had left a sweet message that said, “You wanna talk about it?” She always knew when Santana needed to talk. It even made the Latina smile. Her and Brittnay were amazing friends and even better now that they had been getting it on. Santana smirked at that thought. She then proceeded to check her messages from Quinn. The first one said, “What are you doing with the hobbit?” Santana was slightly confused on why Quinn would be angry at her for that. She then reads the second message. “Just to let you know, Rachel is on the slushie list for tomorrow.” That's when Santana’s eyes widen. Not because she cares, but because gayberry had her letterman jacket. That's what Santana told herself.

At the Berry household, Rachel got ready for the day like usual and saw that Santana had left her jacket there. “Oh, I should probably return it to her.” But then Rachel stopped. “Hmm.” She thought. 

Rachel showed up to school in Santana’s letterman jacket. She wore it proudly and that's when-

Splash. Cold, red slushie ran down her face. What was the point of her beauty routine? The slushie ran down her shirt, she shivers. Rachel hoped that her clothes had been somewhat protected by the jacket. How was she going to explain this to Santana? She stood there, not wanting any more cold slushie going down her shirt until an arm dragged her away. It was Santana.

The two made their way to the bathroom. “Why do you just stand there like an idiot when they slushie you.” It was a rhetorical question. Rachel just shivered. “Okay, I know you think the jacket is going to make you less cold but it's not.” The Latina unzips the letterman jacket and throws it into the sink. “Do you know how fucking pissed I am! That was my letterman jacket!” She looks at the drenched girl. “God, Rachel…” She felt bad, but only because Rachel was covered in the red slushie. 

“Rachel are you okay?” Santana asks, the girl taps back into reality. She just shakes her head no and Santana knew what she had to do. Well, she felt obligated to do. She wanted to help Rachel clean up but she was stalling. “Let me help you clean up?” Rachel’s response was a quick, “Really?” She sounded surprised. “This is fight club shit though. Just between us.” Santana turns on the water of the sink and starts to help Rachel clean. Pulling up the girl’s shirt she tosses it off with her letterman jacket. Santana was still pissed about that. 

Washing Rachel’s hair and finally drying it off with a small towel she had in her bag, she let the girl go. “Wait, what am I going to wear?” Rachel asks. “You can borrow Brittany's gym clothes. She won't mind, don't worry.” Santana gives a small smile. “Stay here. Go into one of the stalls so no one sees you.” Santana instructs and to Santana’s surprise, Rachel does as she's told. 

Eventually, Santana comes back with the blondes gym clothes. “Rachel?” The Latina asks, “In here.” Santana follows Rachel’s voice to the last stall. The brunette opens the door, “You want help?” Santana asks. Rachel nods again. Santana started dressing the girl. Pulling a slightly too big shirt over Rachel’s head. She pulls the girl's hair out of the shirt then proceeds with the shorts. It really gave Santana a look at how long Rachel’s legs were. “You should shave your legs.” Santana says to break the silence, hoping to get a laugh or any emotion out of the brunette. 

After Rachel was dressed, Santana looked at her work. Nicely done. She thought to herself. “Thank you.” Rachel says, “And sorry for making you do all the work. I just.. I don't know honestly.” Santana shrugs it off, “It's whatever.” She starts walking before Rachel reaches for her arm. “I’ll see you later?” Rachel gives a smile, “For the tutoring of course, and to give these back.” Rachel almost forgot to add the last part of her sentence. “Yeah. Duh.” Santana pulls her arm away and leaves the bathroom. 

The rest of the school day was fine. Eventually, fourth hour came and once again, Rachel sat next to Santana and Brittnay. Santana turns her head to see Rachel, no emotion on her face. The brunette offers a smile, “Thank you again. For earlier.” she pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. “Again, its fight club.” Santana says, turning back to face Mr.Shue.

During the class, Brittnay had locked hands with her. She smiles. It's not like it didn't make her happy, but with Rachel being there it made it almost weird. “Not right now, Britt.” Santana whispers softly to the blonde, her hand retracting. Santana had been distancing herself ever since Rachel started the blackmail. Maybe if she convinced Rachel it was a phase. No, if she convinced herself it was a phase. Everything would be better. ‘I mean, I can't really be gay right?’ the thought runs through Santana’s mind.

Every couple of minutes Rachel would glance at Santana, what was she thinking about? The brunette wondered. Her friend looked so lost in thought. Then Rachel realized she called Santana her friend. “Hmm.” She hums and Santana turns to her, “What?” The Latina asks. “Just thinking.” Rachel shrugs.

Soon after the day had ended and Rachel had been waiting for Santana outside of the Cheerios locker room. She had been standing from a distance so maybe Santana didn't see her because the Latina kissed Brittnay right then and there. Rachel almost felt like a peeping tom watching the two kiss. She just thought, what if I was kissing Santana? But Rachel turned red at the thought. Why would she think about that! She had no reason to. Rachel kept telling herself. Besides, the two had only been hanging out for a couple of days. Santana walks over to Rachel, “Sorry you had to see that,” She starts, “Your gay self probably liked it anyway.” Santana husks against Rachel’s ear. The brunette feels her cheeks burn in embarrassment. It's not like Santana was right. It's not like she was gay. Rachel just shudders, “W-We should get going! Don't you think?” She offers a smile and starts walking.

Santana catches up with her, “Why do you get all... Panicky and shit whenever I get close to you.” She asks, trying to sound like she didn't know. “I think you can figure that out.” The brunette gives a dry laugh. “Well, I was guessing you’re-” “Santana I’m not gay okay? Just because I get a little flustered when I'm around you doesn't make me gay. I just like my space.” Rachel shrugs, she was trying to be honest. Santana didn't respond. It was quiet after that.

The two walked to Rachel’s house, the occasional car going by, scaring Rachel closer to Santana. “Dude. If you jump every time a car comes by then please let me walk closer to the road next time.” Rachel scoffs, “Its like their trying to run me over!” “Maybe if you didn't give them a reason to they’d stop…” The Latina trails off and Rachel scoffs once more, “You’re mean. You know that?” The brunette says. “Trust me, I know.” The two walk again.

Once they reach Rachel’s house, Santana instantly goes to grab a seaweed snack pack. “Do your dads always buy these?” She asks. “They started to ever since someone ate them all in one go.” Santana realizes she was talking about her, “You can't blame me, sorry you weird vegans don't have any other food.” The two go upstairs and start practicing more vocab words and writing. Rachel had at least a first-grade grasp on reading and writing. Santana was quite proud of herself. “I know your learning this fast, but this stuff gets harder.” The Latina says. “I know I know. I’ll be ready.” Rachel was proud of herself too, she was glad to be learning. 

“If you ever feel like we need to go over anything again just ask.” Santana says. Rachel was shocked to hear those words coming from Santana. She almost sounded like she cared… It did sound like that! Santana must have cared. Rachel thinks. “So, you want me to go?” No. Rachel wanted to say no. She nods her head, “I suppose. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Rachel says. Santana cocks a brow at her, “You’re not gonna walk me out?” Rachel smiles, “I didn't know you wanted me to.” The Cheerio rolls her eyes, “Calm down gayberry, I was just surprised.” Santana starts making her way to the stairs until she feels hands slip around her waist. “Your jacket.” It was Rachel whispering faintly into her ear. The brunette pulled Santana’s arm into each sleeve until the Latina pulled away. “What the fuck?” Santana looks into Rachel’s eyes, almost in fear. She looked so scared and Rachel didn't understand why. Santana quickly goes down the stairs and leaves through the front door.

Rachel didn't know what she did wrong. Why could Santana make her feel that way but the second Rachel touches Santana she freaks out. 

Santana sprinted home. Her excuse was needing the workout but in reality, she was running from the feeling of Rachel’s hot breath on her ear. She was running because the feeling excited her. It was different from anything she felt before, and that scares her. 

Once Santana got home she quickly logged onto her computer and messages Quinn. She starts to type, “Put Rachel on the slushie list for tomorrow.” Quinn almost instantly messages her back, “Sure. What flavour? I’m guessing grape, that's the one you always give to her.” Santana types back a simple yes and goes to her bed. What was this? She asks herself. All she wanted to do was look Rachel in the eyes and say, “Fuck you!” maybe another day. 

Rachel sat at home and frowns, “Why did she look so scared…” She asks herself. Laying on her back, the brunette stares up at the ceiling. “Hmm.” She hums to herself. 

The next day Rachel put a set of clothes on and put Brittany's clothes into her bag to bring to Santana. Once she was at school she made her way to Santana’s locker. The brunette smiles, “I brought Brittany's clothes.” The Latina doesn't give any emotion, “Keep them for today, you’re gonna need them.” “Wait why would I-” 

Splash. It was from behind this time. Grape slushie running down her back and seeping into her shirt. Santana just stares at her, “I have to go.” Rachel shivers but she attempts to follow Santana, “You ordered this one! Why?” Rachel needed answers. The Latina doesn't answer her and walks away.

When fourth hour rolled around, Santana found herself sitting with Puck instead of Brittnay. This upset the blonde. Once Rachel walked into the class, wearing Brittany's gym clothes she goes to sit next to the blonde. “Hey Brittnay, is Santana okay?” She asks the ditzy girl. “Um, maybe? You’d have to ask her.” Brittnay starts, “She’s kinda ignoring me.” She says in a whisper which the brunette sighs at. 

Mr.Shue starts talking about songs and duets. He pulls out a hat, “Okay, everyone is going to pick from the hat of truth.” Santana rolls her eyes at the silly name. “Rachel, you’ll pick first.” The brunette winces and walks down to the hat. Rummaging her hand through the hat she finally picks a slip of paper. “Santana.” She reads quietly to herself. Will catches it though. “Santana! You’ll be partnering with Rachel!” He says with a wide smile. The Latina scoffs, “Are you serious? That's some bs.” She stays put. “Oh and also, you’ll be working on these duets at home or after school! Next person up is… Kurt!” Rachel was glad to know they were working at home. She wouldn't want to argue with Santana at school. 

Once the school day ended, Rachel awaited Santana’s departure from the Cheerios locker room. She waited patiently. Finally, she heard the girl’s voice followed by Quinn’s. “Yeah, I have to go work with the hobbit.” The Latina laughs, “See you tomorrow Q.” She makes her way over to Rachel, “Let’s go, Berry.” Rachel starts to follow the girl. 

While they walk, Rachel shivers. Santana noticed this. She would’ve given the girl her jacket, but she was scared to. Every time Rachel borrowed her jacket it always ended up smelling like her. It almost drives Santana mad. She always washed it. She didn't want to smell Rachel all over her jacket. Or did she? Santana shook the thought away and sighs. “Here.” The Latina pulls off her jacket. “Use my jacket.” Rachel smiles, “Thank you.” Taking the jacket quickly, the brunette put it on. 

“So, Quinn doesn't think us hanging out is weird?” Rachel asks, looking over to the Latina. “Nah, she thinks we're workin’ on our duet.” She starts, “Oh and also, this isn't us ‘hanging out’ first off, you are blackmailing me. Second off, we're working on school work. Not hanging out.” Rachel almost frowns. Santana didn't seem to consider her a friend. Especially after yesterday. 

“You’re not angry about the slushie right?” Santana asks, she doesn't look at Rachel. “Of course not.” Rachel says in an all too perky tone. “Why? You got slushied.” Santana says. “Do you want me to be angry?” Rachel asks. Santana rolls her eyes, “No, and to answer your question from before, I only did it to make it seem like I hate you.” The brunette’s eyes widen, “So you don't hate me?” Santana rolls her eyes, “I mildly dislike you.” Rachel scoffs, “Rude.” “You are blackmailing me!” “But you were going to tell everyone I can't read!” Santana groans. ‘Why does she make me the bad guy.’ they both think to themselves.

Once they make it to Rachel’s house the two do a bit of reading and writing to help Rachel then they move on to the duet. “You should pick.” Santana offers, Rachel just raises an eyebrow, “Because if I pick then you have to read lyrics and we both know you can't read.” Rachel rolls her eyes, “Just read the lyrics to me and I’ll repeat them back. That’s what my dads always did for me.” Santana nods. “Okay well, I was thinking... I dunno. Something Amy Winehouse.” The Latina ponders, “That’s kinda a low octave for me.” Rachel says, “Yeah I figured. We’ll figure it out.” She says. 

It was silent for a couple of minutes. Rachel staring at the words in a child's book and Santana using the girl's computer to find a song she liked. “What about JT’s, ‘Until The End Of Time’?” Santana asks. “Can I hear it?” Rachel says, looking up from her book. “Sure.” Santana lets the rather long song play. “We won't sing the beginning part since its different from the main song.” Santana says. Rachel listens to the lyrics and after the song ends she looks at Santana. “Don't you think its kinda slow… And romantic?” Santana rolls her eyes, “You have an issue with slow and romantic?” “No no no, I just- Us. SInging a slow romantic song.” Rachel laughs at what the glee club would think of them singing it. “Okay fine, we’ll sing something else.” “Wait no Santana! We can do it. I just know you don't like labels…” Rachel trails off. “Who told you that?” She asks. “Well, it's kinda obvious but I mean, Brittnay told me directly.” “Of course she did.” Santana groans.

It was quiet again. “Let's do something more upbeat.” Santana suggests. “What about ‘A Thousand Miles’ by Vanessa Cartlon?” Rachel says but is quickly shot down by Santana’s laugh, “I hate that song.” She laughs and Rachel sighs. “‘Love On The Brian’” Santana simply says. “What?” Rachel asks, “Its a new Rihanna song. I think we should do it.” Santana says and plays the song. Rachel listens intently. “I’m fist-fightin' with fire just to get close to you.” Santana sings the song to herself. Rachel watches Santana sing the song in a softer way than its traditionally sung. She could hear the emotion in the Latina’s voice, but from what? Why was she so emotional. After the song draws to a close Santana realizes Rachel is still staring at her. “Calm down gayberry.” Rachel looks away with a faint blush covering her cheeks. “Yeah. Let's do that one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any feedback I'd love to hear it! Its a writers dream to get feedback. Mostly because we don't have real social interacts so...


End file.
